Facts
by HermioneLunaPotter
Summary: Little tid-bits you may or may not know about the Harry Potter characters. Fact #11: Alice and Frank Longbottom eloped as soon as Alice graduated from Hogwarts, despite their parents' wishes.
1. Chapter 1

**So... hey again :) I am in a posting mood right now. Post holiday high I think. Here is my newest story. It's not really a story as such. It's just little ficlets explaining things about my characters that you might know, you might not know, or you might find interesting. This one I thought was particularly cute. But it won't always be about Harry and Ginny. It will be about a vast range of characters :) Please enjoy xx**

* * *

**Fact Number 1: **_Ginny Weasley knew she was going to marry Harry Potter the moment she saw him._

"Mum!" cried Ginny as she watched her brother and Harry Potter board the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

"Yes, dear?" asked Mrs Weasley, dabbing at her eyes while she watched another of her children leave her.

"Do you know who that boy was?" she asked excitedly, her red hair flying around her face like a flame as she bounced around the platform.

"No."

"It was Harry Potter!" she exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" asked Mrs Weasley suspiciously.

Ginny sighed in exasperation at her mother. "Isn't it obvious mum?"

When Mrs Weasley gave her young daughter a blank stare, her daughter continued speaking excitedly.

"The initials on his Hogwarts trunk were H.P, and I heard Mr Malfoy talking to his son about Harry Potter's return to the Wizarding World! Isn't it exciting mum? He's a celebrity! _And_ I just talked to him. We had eye contact!" Ginny's brown eyes glazed over fondly. "We're definitely going to get married!"

Mrs Weasley shook her head. "You said one word to him, dear. I doubt that's a basis for any lasting relationship let alone marriage."

Ginny scoffed and turned up her nose. "You're just jealous that _you_ aren't going to marry someone as _cute_ as Harry Potter! Did you see his hair, how it was all messy at the back? That is _so_ cool! And his eyes... they are so green... and he even makes wearing _glasses_ look cute! And did you see..."

Mrs Weasley tuned out to her daughter's ramblings as they gave a final wave to the disappearing Hogwarts Express. She found Ginny's determination to marry the famous Harry Potter quite adorable. Little did she know that Ginny's dearest wish would be granted in the future.

* * *

**What did you think? I always thought Ginny was fairly certain about her relationship with Harry- at least when she was young. It's a little adorable really, her fixation with him. And then it blossoms... sorry getting carried away :) Please read and review! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there :) Thank you to all you wonderful people who reviewed, favourited or followed this story :) Makes me so happy. Here is the next fact. A little light hearted Ron and Hermione :) Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Number 2: **_Hermione Granger thinks Ron's fear of spiders is pathetic... and endearing._

An ear-piercing shriek erupted from the kitchen. Hermione raced in from her study to find Ron perched on the kitchen bench, cowering in fear and trembling from head to foot.

"What is it, Ron?" asked Hermione, quickly scanning the room for any sign of danger. There was none. Ron was in perfectly good condition; just paralysed by fear. Hermione soon discovered why. There, at the foot of the pantry, was a spider the size of her palm. Its eight legs were spiky with black bristles and it looked up at Hermione with its eight milky eyes.

"Sp... spi... spider!" squeaked Ron, not taking his eyes off the creature.

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled at her husband. "Yes, Ronald. It's just a spider."

He stared at her incredulously, his blue eyes the size of galleons. "Just a spider? Sure it's just a spider; a great big hairy one!"

"So?" said Hermione, shrugging her shoulders.

Ron glared at her indifference. "So... get rid of it!"

"Fine," sighed Hermione, leaning down and picking up the spider. It stood warily on her palm, waiting for her to squash it. With a mischievous grin, Hermione walked right up to Ron and placed the spider on his shoulder. Ron's squeal was so loud that the spider jumped off him and scurried away to the door. Ron leapt off the bench and drew his wand, his breathing loud and fast and his heart thumping wildlyg in his chest.

"Sweet mother of Merlin," he whimpered, his voice barely higher than a whisper. "What the bloody hell did you do that for? Do you want to kill me, woman?"

Hermione giggled and leaned down to kiss Ron softly. "Aww," she cooed. "Ickle Ronniekins is scared of the little spider."

Ron glowered at her and stowed his wand away in his pocket. "That was cruel Hermione."

She sat down next to him and smiled sweetly. "Love you, honey," she said. "Even if you're fear of spiders is irrational and pathetic."

Ron chuckled and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Hmm, perhaps," he murmured against her lips. "But just remember, Mrs Weasley, I know what your Boggart is."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review it :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there :) another little fact for you :) Just something lighthearted for you to laugh at. Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Fact Number 3: **_Albus might look like Harry, but James got Harry's hair._

"Lily!" cried Ginny as she chased James and Albus around the house with a comb. "Where are you?"

Lily poked her head out of her bedroom, her hair in two plaits and tied with red ribbon. "Here, mummy!"

"Oh, you're dressed, thank Merlin," sighed Ginny in release, capturing Al and combing his hair flat. James evaded her searching arms and cackled as he sprinted into the living room.

"You'll never catch me, mum!" he cried.

"James Sirius Potter!" screamed Ginny.

There was an ear-piercing shriek as Harry burst into the room, carrying James upside down.

"Ahh, dad!" James whined. Harry began tickling him ferociously, making James' legs kick. "Put me down!"

Harry laughed and placed him on the ground, binding his arms so he couldn't run away. Ginny seized this opportunity to drag the comb through her eldest son's untamed hair. James shot his dad a betrayed look as his mother attacked his hair to no avail. No matter how many times she combed his hair, it would spring back up stubbornly.

"Well," Ginny huffed in frustration and Harry released James, who ran from the room. "I guess that'll just have to do."

"I'm sure it won't matter, love," said Harry, trying not to laugh. He bit his tongue as Ginny rounded on him.

"It's _your_ fault he has unmanageable hair, Harry!" she cried. "Of all the traits you could have given him..."

Harry feigned hurt. "I thought you liked my hair," he gasped with a smirk.

Ginny grinned at him devilishly and stepped closer to him. "Only because I can do this." She reached up and grasped the end of Harry's messy hair and pulled his lips towards hers. Ginny's hands snaked their way in and out of his hair, making it even messier than before.

"See," mumbled Harry. "This is why it pays to have messy hair. So that it doesn't look any different when you mess it up."

Ginny smirked and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Ew!" groaned James in disgust as he returned to find his parents snogging. Harry and Ginny broke apart with mischievous smiles on their faces. James made a face and ran from the room, shaking his head.

"You'll thank me when you're older," Harry called out, then pulled Ginny back into his arms and they continued snogging.

* * *

**This is the first little ficlet I have ever written about the next gen Potters. I thought it was quite adorable. I'm not exactly sure on the ages here, James might be 8, Albus 6 and Lily 5, I guess, but I didn't really think about it. I just thought it was cute. JKR says how much Albus looks like Harry with his green eyes and black hair, but I thought that James out to have a bit of Harry in him too :) Please read and review :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another little fact for you :) Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Fact Number 4: **George Weasley wanted to ask Angelina to the Yule Ball, but Fred beat him to it.

George was pacing in front of the mirror in the fifth year Gryffindor boy's dormitory. Today was the day. He was going to ask Angelina Johnson to the Yule Ball.

"Alright," he muttered to himself. "Come on, Georgie, you can do it." He swallowed and looked in the mirror, giving his reflection a flirty smirk.

"So, Angie. You're pretty hot. I'm pretty hot. Together, we'd make one hot couple at the Yule Ball. You in?"

He winked in the mirror, and then frowned. "No... that sounds stupid. Man, I'm never going to get this right!" He slumped on his bed and pouted at the ground.

"What aren't you going to get right?" asked Fred, standing in the doorway with a grin on his face.

"Oh, nothing," said George. "Just practising asking someone to the Yule Ball. What are you so happy about?"

Fred strode into the dormitory like a peacock – his arrogance made George laugh.

"I, my dear brother, have decided to ask Angelina to the Ball."

George's face fell. He quickly recovered himself when Fred gave him a strange look. "That's great!" he clapped Fred on the back and attempted to return his grin. "She'll definitely say yes!" _I hope she says no._

"I know!" said Fred, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring dreamily up at the ceiling. "Angelina's so beautiful, don't you think?"

"Er," said George uncomfortably. _Yes, _he thought wistfully, _she's the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. _"I guess she's alright. Got a bit of a temper though."

Fred shrugged. "True Georgie. But that's what makes her even more attractive. Who were you thinking of asking?"

"Oh," said George, shifting awkwardly on the bed and refusing to look at his twin. "Well, I had my eye on someone but she's probably going to be taken. So, I might ask Katie. I think she's free."

Fred smirked. "Ah, Bell. She's quite a looker. You'd better hurry up and ask her before she's taken."

George gave Fred a weak smile. "Thanks for the advice. I might as well do it now." But as he walked downstairs to ask Katie to the Ball, he couldn't help but notice Angelina. She was talking to Katie and brushing her sleek black hair out of her face, smiling with her radiant white teeth. George felt his stomach knot in regret. If only he had told his brother the truth about his feelings for Angelina.

* * *

**Poor Georgie... will he ever get the girl? Uh... duh. He just... you know... marries her and has two kids with her. If only he knew what the future would hold. Please read and review :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there :) another little fact for you. Please enjoy xx**

* * *

**Fact Number 5: **Charlie Weasley was best friends with Nymphadora Tonks during Hogwarts. He was also deeply in love with her but she never knew.

"Charlie! You won!"  
He was hit by a blur of bright purple hair as Nymphadora Tonks threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Charlie Weasley chuckled and patted her back as she pulled away. Her face was flushed with happiness and her green eyes twinkled.  
"Congratulations!" she cried exuberantly, punching him in the arm. Charlie gave her a smile and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.  
"Thanks," he said proudly.  
"I can't believe it! You won the Cup!" Tonks jumped around joyfully, her smile getting wider and wider. Charlie couldn't help but admire how pretty she looked with her short, spiky purple hair and her Gryffindor scarf over the top of her Hufflepuff jumper.  
"Tonks," he said with a laugh. "We just beat Hufflepuff, you know, _your_ House!"  
Tonks laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but you're my best friend. Besides," she said, slinging an arm around his shoulder as they walked back to the Gryffindor change room through the throng of excited scarlet clad supporters, "I'm an honorary Gryffindor!"  
She laughed again and her hair turned a violent shade of pink; a colour that suited her pale, heart shaped face.  
They continued to walk to the change rooms and they stopped outside. Charlie gave her a smirk.  
"Just because you are an honorary Gryffindor, doesn't mean you can come in here. Team only."  
Tonks smiled. "Okay, I'll leave you to do your _secret team business_." Her nose crinkled when she laughed and Charlie thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.  
"I'll meet you at the victory party," she told him, giving him a bear hug. "I'll be the one standing outside the Gryffindor common room waiting for someone to give me the password."  
She waved goodbye to him and Charlie stared after her. Later in his life, he would look back on that moment and regret not kissing her. Instead he watched her skip away, still euphoric about his team's victory.  
"Hey, Weasley!" called the voice of Greg Rollins, his Keeper. "You coming?"  
Charlie looked back over his shoulder at the disappearing Tonks. "Yeah," he said and went to join his team.

* * *

**So what did you think? Don't get me wrong, I am a HUGE Remus/Tonks fan, but I've always had this idea of Charlie and Tonks being best friends and him being in love with her. In my mind, it's one of the reasons why he leaves for Romania and I hope one day I will write a fic about it, but I am far too busy for it now :) Anyway, sorry about the rant :) Please read and review :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another fact for you :) This one is a little longer than my others. Please enjoy xx**

* * *

**Fact Number 6: **Upon hearing that her son is engaged to Daphne Greengrass, Narcissa Malfoy's disapproval of the couple peaks. The strain becomes too much for Draco and so he is forced to disown his family and his inheritance.

Narcissa Malfoy entered her Manor house after spending the day visiting Lucius in Azkaban. She hung her travelling cloak up on the coat rack in the hallway, revealing her silk, indigo robes. Her pale blonde hair glittered in the dim light of the hallway and she lit her wand and proceeded into the drawing room.

"Mother? Is that you?" said the voice of her only son, Draco, as he sat in front of the fire. His pale, pointed face was illuminated by the ruddy glow of the flames as he turned to face her. His grey eyes were difficult to read and Narcissa joined her son on the couch.

"What is it, Draco?" she asked in concern as she leant forward and kissed his forehead softly.

Draco clasped his hands together in his lap and took a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you," he began nervously. "But you won't approve."

Narcissa furrowed her thin, pale eyebrows. "What won't I approve?"

"I'm getting married."

Narcissa blinked a few times and cocked her head to the side. "Married?" she repeated, as though he had spoken in a foreign tongue.

"Yes, Mother," said Draco, seriously. "Married."

"To whom?" she asked warily. "Have I met this girl?"

It was Draco's turn to frown and furrow his equally fair eyebrows. "Yes, Mother," he said through gritted teeth. "Last I recall, you referred to her as the 'wretched bastard of a filthy Muggle'."

Narcissa's face turned from confusion to shock. "No – it can't be," she said in disbelief. "Not the Greengrass girl –not Dorothy?"

Draco's frown etched deep lines in his forehead. "It's _Daphne!_" he said gruffly.

Narcissa placed her hand over his and looked at him as though he was seriously ill. "You can't be serious, Draco. This must be some sort of joke. It _has_ to be. She's a – "

"A half-blood?" Draco supplied venomously.

"Well, yes. You are a pureblood, Draco. A member of a respective pureblood family. You cannot be marrying half-bloods. Your father… oh! Your father will be outraged! It's all so unnatural!"

At this, Draco balled his hands into fists. "She is _not_ unnatural! She's beautiful! I love her!"

Narcissa turned stern. "You, Draco Cygnus Malfoy, are the last member of the Black Family Tree! I will not have my only son marrying some wretched, filthy half-blood on some whimsical ideas of love!"

Draco rose and clenched his fists tighter, so that his knuckles turned white. "Teddy Lupin is the last member of the Black Family Tree! Or have you forgotten about your outcast sister!"

Narcissa brought her hand back and in a flash, slapped Draco hard across the face. Her face remained emotionless as Draco cried out and clutched his reddening cheek in agony.

"You will never speak of her again in this house," she said, her voice deathly quiet. "And you will _never_ marry that Greengrass girl while you are my son."

Draco took deep, even breaths and came to his conclusion. "Fine," he said softly. "Then I renounce this family. I renounce my inheritance. I renounce my birth-status."

He looked straight into Narcissa's pale blue eyes – she didn't even blink.

"The wedding is on the 22nd of April. Feel free not to come."

Without so much as a second glance at his mother, he turned on his heal and stormed out of the house, grabbing his cloak as he went. And she watched him leave, a single solitary tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

**Okay... so I guess I had some explaining to do... This will probably be the longest A/N you have ever read so be prepared...**

**1: I ship Draphne instead of Drastoria and there is a simple explanation why. Originally, JKR paired Draco with Daphne Greengrass. As soon as I found this out my imagination went wild. I created this totally OC character and this totally awesome relationship ship - I admit, I fell in love with them. Then... out of nowhere, Astoria Greengrass comes into the picture. Immediately, I began creating another OC character that I didn't like one bit. Once I found out that Drastoria was cannon, I tried to change the names around. But I just couldn't do it. I liked Daphne too much. And so that is why I ship Draphne :)**

**2: I also have this extremely complicated backstory for Daphne. She is the daughter of Naomi Holland and an unknown Muggle that ran out on them when he found out she was pregnant (complete douchebag). Naomi, to save face, married Wesley Greengrass, who already had a daughter (Astoria) to his wife that died. Astoria was horrible to Daphne and poor old Daph got bullied a lot by her family for being a half-blood and then for being a Hufflepuff. Daphne and Draco met on Christmas Eve in 1999 and shared kiss under the mistletoe. Draco fell immediately in love with her, and she with him. The thing I love about this pairing is that they both come from disgraced parentage (Draco with his father in Azkaban and Daphne with her father being a Muggle).**

**And so that is my seriously long explanation for this fact! Please read and review! I would love to hear your thoughts :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Double Update! Another little fact :) enjoy my lovely people! xx**

* * *

**Fact Number 7: **Hermione Granger refused Victor Krum three times because she was waiting for Ron to ask her to the Yule Ball.

Hermione Granger sat at a desk in the Gryffindor Common Room, late one afternoon. Her quill was stuck between her teeth and piles upon piles of books were strewn across her work-space as she thought of the next sentence for her Transfiguration essay. Her brown eyes wandered about the room vaguely until they fell on a pair of bright blue eyes peeking out from underneath equally bright, shaggy red locks. Her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were lounging about on the couch in front of the fire place, discussing possible partners to take to the Yule Ball. She kept watching them, particularly Ron, and she couldn't help but catch snippets of their conversation.

"Who would you rather take? Eloise Midgeon or Pansy Parkinson?" asked Ron with a laugh.

Harry made a face, "Erm - no idea. Probably Parkinson, 'cause I know she would say no."

Ron laughed, doubling over and earning a thump with the cushion from Harry. Then, Hermione noticed, his face turned serious.

"Honestly, though," he said glumly. "I reckon I'll end up going with Eloise Midgeon. All the good-looking girls have been taken."

Hermione glared at the back of his head and gritted her teeth. _Well,_ she thought bitterly. _I guess that means I fall into the same category as her, then._  
She thought about Eloise - the girl who suffered from severe acne. Hermione had often felt sorry for her. She was a lovely girl really, but most people seemed to avoid her because of her looks. Ron, Hermione conceded, was just as shallow as the rest of them and probably wouldn't even think to ask her. Not that she wanted him to…

"Yeah," said Harry, looking away. Hermione knew he was thinking about his rejection by Cho Chang.

Hermione sighed sadly and packed away her things. She mumbled "goodnight" to the boys as she headed up to bed. While she lay in her four poster, she thought about Victor Krum. He had already asked her to the Yule Ball three times and each time she had refused, waiting for someone else to ask her. Now, she realised that wouldn't be the case. Turning over, she decided that she would finally accept Victor's offer. He obviously thought she was good-looking enough to take.

* * *

**This was a suggestion from a guest (AliCat they called themselves). Hope you enjoyed that! Please read and review :) also, if any of you have any suggestions that you want me to write about, feel free to PM me with your ideas. I'll try to do all of them. xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know! This is the quickest I have ever updated for a single story! I feel so proud right now - I think this deserves some sort of award hehe. Please enjoy Fact #8! xx**

* * *

**Fact Number 8: Petunia Evans often stole Lily's textbooks and read them late at night, because she dreamed of going to Hogwarts.**

The pale, thin face of twelve-year old Petunia Evans peeked through the gap in her sister's bedroom door. Her pale eyes strained to find Lily sitting cross-legged on her bed, her knees supporting a rather large book. She had a quill stuck in her mouth and she twirled her dark red locks around one finger as she sighed deeply. Petunia burned with curiosity as she watched her sister. She ached to know what Lily was reading, what made her sigh in frustration. She would bet all of her pocket-money that it was one of Lily's school text books. _She's such a nerd, _Petunia thought, _who wants to do homework over the holidays? _But deep down, Petunia felt jealous. No matter how much Lily complained about having 'so much work to do' and how 'History of Magic is such a bore', Petunia wished for nothing more than a day in her shoes. How could Lily think that something so surreal and amazing could _ever_ be boring? It astounded her.

"What do you want, Tuney?" Lily asked, looking up and frowning at her sister.

Petunia glared at her. "Oh, _nothing,_" she sneered. "I just can't believe that you want to do homework on the holidays. You're such a freak."

With a swish of her long, blonde hair, Petunia turned on her heel and slammed the door, leaving Lily confused and hurt on her bed.

But the next day, while Lily was spending the day with Marlene McKinnon, Petunia snuck up into her sister's bedroom. She searched through Lily's Hogwarts trunk and pulled out an extremely large book. She turned it over and read the title: _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot._ Petunia's eyes widened immediately and she eagerly flipped through the pages. As she scanned the chapters, she felt a rush of excitement. This book looked incredible. She tiptoed back to her bedroom and hid the book underneath her bed.

Later that night, when the rest of her family was asleep, Petunia reached under her bed and pulled out the text. It was so heavy that she had to prop her knees up and rest the book against them. She turned on her nightlight and began to read. The book was fascinating. She couldn't believe half of the things that she was reading were real. It was as though she had slipping into another world; a world unlike the one she knew, filled with goblins and dragons and giants and other wondrous creatures she didn't know existed. Utterly absorbed in the text, she read well into the night, until her eyes started to droop and the words became blurry. When she finally drifted to sleep, she thought of herself in her own Hogwarts robes, brandishing a wand and attending potions and playing Quidditch and she realised, with agony, that it would never come true.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this. I have always felt sorry for Petunia - imagine if your sister was a witch and you were just plain boring? I think that would be extremely frustrating and unfair. Please read and review! And feel free to drop me any suggestions :) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**So it's been a little while since I've updated this fic... but I thought I would! And about my favourite Next Gen character apart from Teddy! DOMINIQUE! She's so awesome! Please enjoy reading about her! xx**

* * *

**Fact Number 9: **_Dominique Weasley was the first of the Weasley family to be Sorted into a House other than Gryffindor. _

Weasley children were easy to pick out among a crowd and Dominique Weasley was no exception. Her copper hair stood out proudly against the brown, black and blonde heads of her fellow first years making their way nervously to the front of the Great Hall to be Sorted. To say she was eager to be Sorted was an understatement. She wanted so badly to please her parents and make them proud. For eleven years, Dominique had lived in the shadow of her older sister, Victoire. Finally, her time had come to prove herself.

By the time her name was called, Dominique was practically itching with excitement. She bounded up to the stool and let McGonagall place the Sorting Hat on her head. Her blue eyes scanned the Great Hall and found Victoire, flicking her honey blonde hair as she laughed with her best friend, Rachel Ferris; glancing at some boys on the Ravenclaw table.

Soon, however, her mind was preoccupied by the Sorting Hat, who startled her a little when it spoke inside her head.

"Of course... another Weasley... hmm...?" mused the Hat, making Dominique jump out of her seat. "But you're different... oh yes, such a desire for attention..."

Dominique blushed at the truth of the Hat's words. She sincerely hoped that it wasn't speaking out loud.

"But, my, I can see you are a hard worker… humble… so loyal… how interesting… I don't think this has ever happened before... against tradition but there is no denying where you belong..."

The Hat paused and Dominique held her breath in anticipation.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" roared the Hat.

It took a few moments for Dominique to understand what had happened. Then, suddenly, a huge grin broke out upon her face and she skipped away happily to the cheering Hufflepuff table. The prefects and her fellow housemates greeted her with smiles and for once, Dominique felt like she was special. As she sat down next to a fellow first year, Dominique glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Victoire was gazing at her in astonishment – and slight disappointment. But Dominique didn't care. Being Sorted into Hufflepuff was the greatest thing that could have happened to her. She was the first Weasley, going back generations, to be Sorted into a house other than Gryffindor. And _that_ made her feel worthwhile… because she was different from the rest of them.

* * *

**The thing I like about the next gen, is that it's so vague... you could literally put any of the children in whatever house you wanted and it would be totally fine and people just go with it. E.g Teddy is sometimes put in Gryffindor and sometimes in Hufflepuff. Al is sometimes put in Slytherin and sometimes put in Gryffindor! No one really knows... it's just an educated guess! And my lil Dom is a proud Hufflepuffian! **

**Please read and review! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another little fact for you! This involves some of my original characters in the next generation. Please enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Fact Number 10: **_Antonio Malfoy struggles to deal with his homosexuality, and so he seeks advice from his younger sister, Isadora._

He didn't understand it. Why he couldn't look away as his fellow teammates got undressed in the change rooms after the Quidditch match. Why he felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach every time Simon Cressbrook patted him on the shoulder. He didn't understand it at all. All he knew, was that he couldn't tell his father.

Antonio was a Malfoy, and even though his father had been cut off from his family for marrying a half-blood, there was still a reputation to uphold. He had already disappointed Draco enough when he was Sorted into Ravenclaw – after both Scorpius and Veronica were proud Slytherins. But telling his father that he was… He just couldn't do it.

There was only one person who would understand. Scorp would be disgusted; Ronnie would say it was just a phase. But Isadora was different. Out of all of his siblings, she had inherited their mother's gentle nature. And that was why poor Antonio was waiting outside the Gryffindor Common Room late one evening, shivering in his blue cotton pyjamas and dressing gown.

Eventually, the door creaked open and his younger sister's face appeared in the doorway.

"Merlin, Is," Antonio grumbled as he pushed past her into the warm of the Common Room. "Kept me waiting long enough!"

"I had to wait for the prefects to go bed," she explained as they sat down on the couch in front of the roaring fire. Antonio was grateful for the warmth and rubbed his hands together. Isadora swept her thick, dark hair to the side and stared at him expectantly with large dark eyes. For a fourth year, Isadora was extremely bright and much more mature than her classmates. This gave Antonio comfort.

"So…" Isadora prompted gently. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Antonio ran a hand through his light brown hair and sighed deeply. What he was about to reveal he had kept hidden from everyone. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, building up the courage to tell his sister. She waited patiently, her dainty hands folded in her lap and her expression passive until he was ready.

"Is…" he began shakily and Isadora reached out and gripped his hand tightly. "I'm… I think I'm gay…"

He waited for her reaction, for her to recoil in disgust, but Isadora merely smiled and squeezed his hand affectionately.

"I know," she said.

"You know? How?"

She shook her head and giggled. "I'm your sister, Ant. Of course I know."

Antonio's blue eyes widened in terror. "Is it that obvious?" he asked, horrified.

"No," Isadora assured him with a sweet smile. "I just notice things about you that other people don't."

Antonio sighed in relief and hung his head. It felt good to let it out in the open, as though a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

"How am I going to tell dad?" he muttered miserably. Isadora pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, Ant," she whispered in his ear. "We'll get through this, together."

* * *

**So what did you think? I thought it was about time I represented a homosexual character! For my head cannon, Draco and Daphne had four children. Of course, Scorpius was their first born (proud Slytherin like his father), but because I have this idea that Daphne changed Draco's perception on life, they had three more children (Veronica, Antonio and Isadora). Veronica was also a Slytherin, but Antonio was a Ravenclaw and Isadora a Hufflepuff. Just a little back story for you! Please read and review! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello hello! I've been writing my new marauders era story and I've developed an obsession with this couple. There is just something adorable about them. Please enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Fact Number 11: **_Alice and Frank Longbottom eloped as soon as Alice graduated from Hogwarts, despite their parents' wishes. _

Alice Prewett woke to the sound of something tapping against her bedroom window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she groggily made her way towards the window. Another rock hit the glass and she opened it with a smirk to see her boyfriend standing on the grass.

"Frank? What are you doing?" she asked incredulously.

"I want to marry you, Al!" he called back.

Alice laughed. "We are getting married, you idiot!" she told him.

"But I want to marry you now!"

Alice blinked a few times. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had proposed to her at the start of her seventh year at Hogwarts, but they had agreed to wait until she had graduated. Only now did she realise how serious Frank had been. She had only arrived home a few hours ago and here he was, standing outside her window, wanting her into marry him.

"Right now?" she asked after a moments hesitation. "Frank, darling, it's the middle of the night!"

"I don't care, Al," he said, stubbornly. "I want you now! I've waited this long. Please don't make me wait any longer!"

She bit her lip and glanced behind her to where her parents' bedroom lay. "But what about my parents? They won't approve," she reasoned.

She heard Frank scoff from below. "They don't approve of us anyway, Al. Come on, it's now or never!"

Alice swallowed and looked down at Frank, who seemed so determined that she couldn't refuse. She knew that if she didn't go with him, she would regret it forever. So, without a second thought, she climbed through the window and clambered down the side of her house. Frank wolf-whistled at her and she turned her head and poked her tongue out at him. As she did so, her foot slipped. She gave a cry and Frank immediately rushed forward to catch her. She fell into his arms and gripped his shoulders to steady herself. Frank put his hands on her slender hips and grinned at her.

"Hi," he said, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Hi," she whispered, breathlessly. Her heart pounded nervously in her chest as she stared into his dark eyes. This was it; there was no turning back now.

Frank gripped her hand tightly and pulled her down the street. Her short nightgown fluttered about her thighs as they ran through the night. Alice had never felt so alive in her life.

Soon, they arrived at a small Muggle church and Frank banged loudly on the door. Alice shushed him as she laughed. A small, white haired priest opened the door sleepily and frowned at the young couple.

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

"We want to get married!" Frank announced urgently.

After much persistence, the old priest finally agreed and led them inside. They stood facing each other in front of the altar and Frank produced two, thin gold rings from his pocket.

"Do you, Frank John Longbottom, take Alice Jane Prewett to be your wife, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Frank slipped the ring onto Alice's small, pale finger and gazed deeply into her blue eyes. "I do," he said tenderly. Alice giggled excitedly and felt tears well in her eyes.

"And do you, Alice Jane Prewett, take Frank John Longbottom to be your husband, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do," she breathed as she slid the ring onto Frank's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," announced the priest.

Frank grinned and wrapped his arms around Alice, kissing her with so much passion that he lifted her off the ground and spun her in the air. When he placed her back down, they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Alice felt her heart soar. She had never felt so much love for one person in her life. This was the beginning of their life together.

* * *

**What did you think? I personally adore Alice and Frank! They are sooooo cute! Please read and review! xx**


End file.
